Thoughts of You, Moments of Us
by jailynn
Summary: These are a series of short stories based on prompts for Katie and the Watcher "Joshua". I don't know if the rating will change, but I'll definitely give far warning if it does.  Katie/"Joshua" pairing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thoughts of You, Moments of Us

Fandom: No Ordinary Family

Couple: Katie/The Watcher ("Joshua")

Warning: Maybe slight spoilers for episodes already aired. If you're up to date on the show you should be fine.

Rating: G right now. Could go higher as the stories progress

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. The characters/show belong to people much richer than me. This is merely fan-fiction.

Feedback: Please. I love hearing from you all.

A/N: I was looking through old posts on LJ and saw a couple of fiction tables on my page. I have wanted to write for Katie and the Watcher for a while but didn't want to do a long story since I have so many going already. This will have multiple chapters, but the stories might not move in a linear fashion or connect in any way. The hope is that the chapters will be snapshots of moments and thoughts between the characters. I really hope you like it...

Prompt: 06. Different

Katie's quirky in the best way possible.

Smart. So smart. Her intelligence borders on genius, he's sure about that.

She doesn't think in a linear fashion. _A_ doesn't always connect to _B_ in her mind, sometimes it has to go through _J_ to get there.

She knows almost all the comic book heroes and their powers by heart. Has watched Star Wars (and the sequels and prequels plus the cartoons) a hundred times. She rattles off plots and such when she's nervous or unsure of herself. Which is often. Not that he can understand why that is... Katie has no reason to be doubtful of herself.

She's beautiful in a shy why. She blushes when he looks at her. Light pink under a porcelain cheek. Her brown eyes shine at him. She can make him feel so good when she does it. It's like he's washing away his sins in her innocence.

She bites the inside of her cheek when she thinks and grins brightly when she figures out the problem. Sometimes even clapping a little to herself. It's quite a sight to see. Makes him smile because she has no idea how cute she is.

Their first kiss was sweet but also funny. The way she jumped back, having realized something important while he was trying to steady his heart beat. She got into her car and drove off, but not before telling him how much she enjoyed the kiss. He has never told her but he felt it on his mouth long after she was gone.

She gets excited over so many things. Always finding something else, something new to marvel in. The world is a wondrous place to her.

Darkness doesn't touch her because she shines so bright.

He has a lot wrong with him. But she doesn't see the broken pieces when she looks at him, she sees someone she likes and wants to know more about.

He admits, he took advantage at first. He was supposed to. He was given orders. Meet her. Get to know her. Use her to get in good with the Powell family. Break her if necessary.

Easy.

It was supposed to be easy.

The problem is. It's not.

Because he did meet her.

Because he did get to know her.

Because even though he did use her to get into the Powell residence and he knows she's loose end he needs to sever eventually...he can't.

He can't break her the way his boss wants him to...

She's different. And when he's around her, he wants to be different too.

Maybe she can help him discover something new, about himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Mail

_**Title:**_ **Thoughts of You, Moments of Us**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. It means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

**Prompt: Mail**

* * *

Nothing.

Not a text.

Not a call.

Not a voice-mail.

Not a letter.

Nothing what so ever.

The glow of her computer screen lit her desk and a small circle around it. She tapped the refresh button, then F5 for good measure. Still nothing.

Tapping her pen against the side of the keyboard, Katie waited, watching the tiny clock in the corner of her screen. Should _she_ email _him_? A quick one.

"Hey Will,

How are you doing?

Loved going out the other night, sorry about running out like a freak of nature. Hope you aren't scared by my natural craziness. Call me sometime...please. Pretty please with gamma-rays on top...

Sincerely,

Katie"

Her head dropped down, landing with a thump on the desk. Yeah that didn't sound desperate or anything.

It's been two days and nothing has come from him. She's had enough experience with the brush-off to know what that meant. She's just too weird for some people-all people. Too hyper and crazy. She talked way too much when she was nervous, or excited, or scared, or relaxed-...she also thought about strange things too much. Like if her boss could beat the flash in a race around America or if Mr. Powell could win an arm wrestling match against the Thing. She spent too many hours updating her blog and going to the comic store to talk with Kyle about the latest X-men comic...speaking of which, it should be out Tuesday, must stop on the way home-

She bit the inside of her cheek. This was why she was twenty-eight and still a virgin.

Maybe she should just give up and admit that some people are just meant to be alone. It wasn't so bad. She had her own place. A great job. A friend-slash-boss that was a superhero- I mean how cool is that? She had enough money in the bank to live comfortably. Really all things considered, Katie Andrews couldn't complain. So what if no guy wanted her? It wasn't like she was alone in the world...just alone in her bed...

Groaning she banged her head against the desk again. She really wanted someone. She wanted someone that would listen and not automatically think, "_The asylum has lost a patient._" Because she wasn't _crazy_ crazy. Not really. At least she hoped not. But maybe all crazy people thought that they were really sane only to get committed later anyway. She was sure killers didn't know they were psycho until a jury of their peers said so. So maybe she was...maybe she was just in denial...maybe she scared him off. She probably scared him off and that's why she hasn't heard from him.

Getting up she fell face first onto her mattress, letting the air completely escape her lungs in a whoosh. Maybe she should get a dog, or a bird, or a ferret, some kind of animal that would love all the slightly insane things she does. She always kinda wanted a dog...

The only problem was she really liked the feel of Will. Why did he have to make her laugh? If only that kiss hadn't been so nice. Only it was, beyond nice actually. His lips were so perfect and his hands... Why did she have to ruin it by being... her?

Her cell phone chimed in her purse and she scrambled up from the bed to grab it. Her hands shook a little as she took the slim device out, staring at the screen. New message from Will. It said new message from Will. Katie tried to quell the desire to clap her hands and squeal. She pressed the accept button and grinned.

"Sorry I haven't called you. Been at work. I miss you."

The smile on her face never moved as she texted him back. "I miss you, too."

Tossing her phone back in her purse, she finally gave in and jumped up and down in place. She knew she wasn't insane.

* * *

**melbelle4ever:** I really like Jatie as well. =) Thank you so much for the review. I'm so glad you liked the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Simple

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I have been so busy lately and then I got sick. Not fun. I want to thank everyone that has read the stories and have reviewed. I really hope you like this part as well. I don't know if I previously explained that these stories would not go in order...if I didn't...um, these stories will not go in order. LOL I'd love to hear your thoughts and thank you again for all the support! * g *

****

* * *

Prompt:

Simple

* * *

He walked through the streets toward the house number on the slip of paper Dr. King gave him carefully. The lights from the street lamps lit circles on the concrete. Orange spotlights he avoided. Stepping around them, making sure the tip of his black shoe never touched one.

The Watcher stayed as deeply imbedded in the shadows as he could.

Demons should never show their faces in the sunlight and the Watcher should never be put on display.

Not that it would hurt even if someone did see him. He could erase their memories, change their thoughts, make it so he was never there. A ghost. Maybe someone was standing there, but no one could really be sure. Like mist in the night floating through life's keyhole.

No problem. No issue.

It was always so easy to do what he needed to do.

He stopped at the driveway, checking the number on the front of the house with the one on the paper in his hand. The quiet neighborhood was still as he looked up and down the street before moving closer to the residence. He stopped a couple of steps from the door, catching sight of the woman in the window. She sat on a big chair with her right hand in a bowl of popcorn, bringing the kernels slowly to her mouth. Her auburn hair swung back in forth as she gestured toward the television screen for a moment as something major happened in the show she was memorized by. Then her left hand came to touch her lips, pausing as she watched the characters. A second passed, and he waited for whatever she would do next. She laughed. He could see it in the way her body moved. He could almost feel it through the glass and the walls. Warmth. She radiated warmth.

Light shone on her face. Shone in her big eyes. She clapped her hands excitedly as the man and the woman kissed on the TV. The Watcher smiled as she reached for the remote to see the moment again. The expression felt wrong on his face and he tried to wipe it off...really he did. But he couldn't. It's been so long since anything made him smile. Actually he couldn't think of the last time he did without it being forced and contrived.

She paused the image on the screen, looking around her for something, standing up and reaching into her purse. Her back was to him now. This would be the perfect moment. He could do what he needed to do and leave, but he doesn't move toward the door. He doesn't move at all. He just continued to watch her. The voyeur spying on this woman he didn't know.

She started pacing, gathering different items in her hands as she moved. Her lips move at a rapid fire speed. He can't make out what her side of the conversation was, but from her body language he can tell it's important. She disappeared completely from his view, lights going dark in her home and he shifted into the shadows just before she exited, turning to lock the front door behind her. She licked at her lips, shifting the papers in her arms.

"Yes, I'm on my way," her voice sang in his ears. Sweet like candy, kind and open like a child's- he twisted the paper in his hand. "Okay I'll see you in the lab in a minute...well not a minute. At least not for me, you on the other hand, for me it will take about twenty-fiv..." She paused and then laughed a little at her own rambling. "Sorry. I'll see you soon."

Hopping in her car, she drove away, never sensing him or noticing his presence. The mist in the night, the dark of the shadows, the ghost on the fringes of the subconscious- that's what he was and it worked for his job- for what Dr. King demanded. But at that moment- brief as it was- the Watcher wished this woman he was assigned to deal with- had looked up and noticed him.

He shook off the thought and made his way back onto the street. Careful to avoid the light and the eyes once again.


End file.
